Why is Light Second to Cake?
by Dlvvanzor
Summary: Light is developing an inferiority complex to cake. LxLight fluff and general adorableness. Includes cake, as most DN fluff does. My 100th fanfic! Holy shonen-ai! Oneshot. Note: Pretty sure I took L's quote from... Peach Girl? Uh, woah. Don't own that.


**A/N: HOLY FREAK! This is my 100th fanfic! How did that happen??? How did I LET that kind of madness happen?? Oh. Right. Fangirl. Riiiiight.**

**It might not show on my profile as 100 yet though because I posted several today and it takes some time to update itself... you know how it is... BUT HOLY MOLEY IT'S NUMBER 100!!! :D :D :D**

**And, of the fics that I have written and am waiting to eventually post, for my 100th fic I choose... LxLight FLUFF! :D The way it should be! YES!**

**Please review! :) As a reward for writing 100 fanfics? It would make me smile! Please? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

L sat in the kitchen, eating cake, happy as he ever got. Light marched up to him. "Ryuuzaki, do you want me or not!?" he demanded.

L cocked his head. "What do you mean, Light-kun?"

"I'm standing RIGHT here _naked_ and you're sitting there eating cake! And don't say you didn't see me because you asked me where the cake was."

"Perhaps I failed to notice, not your presence, which is very pleasant, Light-kun, but your state of undress."

"You asked me where the cake was, to which I replied, 'Come over here and let me fuck your brains out.'"

L looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Yes. I suppose you did. I do recall that, now that you bring it up." He observed his naked lover. "So, Light-kun, is there a reason for your nudity?"

"Of course there is!" Light exploded. "You think I prance around in my birthday suit for _fun_? I'm _trying_ to draw your attention AWAY from the cake and to ME!"

"Oh," L said simply.

A clock on the wall ticked deafeningly, and L continued to munch his cake happily, seemingly forgetting that Light was even in the room, let alone naked.

"So?!" Light demanded,

"You are very loud, Light-kun. What is it?"

"Do you want me or the cake??!" Light was almost crying with frustration by this point, and- he hated to admit- a developing inferiority complex to cake.

"Can I not have both?" L asked, swallowing. "I do not believe these two things are mutually exclusive."

Light closed his eyes and took deep breaths in a desperate attempt to control himself. When he opened his eyes, there was a plate under his nose.

"But Light-kun... it's _strawberry_..." The detective said reverently.

"Oh, well in that case..." Light snapped back, his voice dripping with undisguised sarcasm. "I'm a lot less bothered that I'm losing you to cake."

L skillfully speared a small bite on his fork and presented it to his lover's lips. "Would you feel better if I gave you a bite of cake?" he asked hopefully, wide eyes ever expressionless.

"No, Ryuuzaki, I would not feel better if you gave me a bite of your cake," Light said crossly.

The idea of cake _not_ making one feel better was almost blasphemous to the darker-haired male, and for a moment he merely stared at Light, trying to comprehend this person he now considered his polar opposite.

The fork advanced closer to Light's mouth. Light watched this happen, daring L with his eyes to continue, folded his arms across his chest, and did not budge an inch. L poked his lips with the cake-laden fork, but only once, because the smoldering glare Light gave him served to both inform him that he should _never, ever_ do that again and to increase Light's likeliness of being Kira by .07 percent.

L sighed mournfully and gently set his plate down on a convenient flat of counter space. "Light-kun," he said warily. "Why are you jealous of cake?"

"Because I'm second to cake to my own _lover_," Light complained. With a very little amount of imagination, the sound could have been considered a whine.

L reached out and touched Light's cheek with the tips of his perpetually cool fingers. "Light," he said quietly, conspicuously dropping the honorific. The combination of the cold and of his name, spoken in that most intimate of senses, made Light shiver.

L smiled a very small smile at this, which Light returned. L drew him forward, leaning forward himself, and kissed that smile. It was a chaste kiss, but it was tender and passionate and warm. As their bodies melded together, L deepened the kiss, but only slightly before pulling back and looking Light in the eyes. He took hold of his face in both hands and held it firmly. "You do not lose to cake," he said softly. "Can you not understand what is in my heart? Cake simply tastes good."

L let his hand graze slowly off Light's cheek, down his slender neck, over his shoulder, down his arm. When he reached his hand, he took it gently and brought it up to his own heart.

Light could feel the steady beat of that ever-important organ, an organ that Light currently did not remember played such an enormous role in his life.

"My heart beats only for you, Light," L whispered. "Not for cake."

Light slipped out of L's grip. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, which was slightly awkward because he was still naked.

He felt L sigh contentedly in his arms and nuzzle closer to him. Light smiled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
